


A Holiday in Christmas

by Midnight_Luna



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Party, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Birthday Victor Nikiforov, M/M, One Shot, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Luna/pseuds/Midnight_Luna
Summary: Viktor was used to spend his birthdays alone and not celebrating them, so he was prepared to spend a quiet day at home, hoping no one were planning a surprise birthday party for him.Or, the time Viktor was actually low-key expecting a surprise birthday party just for the thrill of it.





	A Holiday in Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> So I was just checking the world clock and apparently it's already December 25th in St. Petersburg, sooo here is my birthday present for Viktor. Happy Birthday, Vitya!
> 
> I'm not a native English speaker, so please forgive me for any mistakes and please feel free to point them out in the comments

It was that time of year again. The people rushing in the streets; the stores filled till the tops; the music coming from every single speaker; the colours and lights; and even the weather and the cold air were all signs of what tragedy was about to happen in the next few days.

 

And no, it wasn't Christmas Eve.

 

It was Viktor's birthday.

 

Viktor was used to spend his birthdays alone and not celebrating them; and when he felt this time of year approaching, he'd always feel anxious and uneasy, not completely accepting the fact that he was getting helplessly older and older, getting closer to that point in life when, someday, he wouldn't be able to do a lot of stuff that he was most versed in. Such as skating.

 

Every year was the same: the cold _terror_ crawling up his back, threatening to consume him alive and leaving him with nothing else than regrets and sorrows of what his life could have been, but never was.

 

So that's why this year was no different, except for the fact that he had been proved, by a certain someone, that this date shouldn't be a dreadful day, but a cheerful moment to spend with his friends and, most recently, his husband.

 

Exactly a year ago, Yuuri had arranged him a little meeting with some of their friends (since they were in the middle of a competition), with a homemade cake —that definitely _didn't_ broke their diet—, delicious food and even a few balloons decorating the place. And then, the night had ended with the two of them in their room, rolling over their own version of "exchanging gifts".

 

That year had been special indeed, but the year before had been better, with Viktor having received the best present of his entire life: a ring on his finger along with a promise of a bright future filled with happiness next to the most amazing person he had ever met.

 

However, this year promised something different, given the fact that Yuuri wasn't around and the competitions had just finished a couple of days ago, so there wasn't much to do.

 

Viktor was lying in bed, watching his ring and smiling at the memory of their wedding day, of how beautiful Yuuri was in his suit, smiling brightly as he recited his vows.

 

He rolled to one side, searching for Makkachin's fur to bury his fingers into, and remembering almost immediately that the dog was gone too, joining Yuuri to do some errands around the city. Viktor sighed, already missing his husband's warmth against his and his dog curled up under his feet; and suddenly felt _so_ lonely... As if he had gone back in time and was spending his birthday alone again.

 

Yuuri hadn't even said happy birthday to him before he left, mostly because Viktor was still sleeping after a long flight.

 

He shook whatever thoughts were getting ready to make him feel sad and lonely again, and got up from the bed and went to the kitchen. He made himself some light breakfast —as much as his jetlagged stomach could held— and turned on the TV, not bothering to find something to watch. Just the sounds were enough for him.

 

After eating, he opened up the curtains, noticing the grey mantle covering the sky, and prepared himself to a raging snowstorm by the afternoon. To confirm his thought, the weather guy from the TV said the same —and Viktor realized that he had put on the weather channel—, adding that it was a great opportunity to spend the day at home, sharing the late Christmas spirit and enjoying the presents and leftover food with the loved ones.

 

Viktor changed the channel at that, settling for a low budget movie whose name he didn't bother to remember, and went to a cleaning session of the apartment, hoping Yuuri would find the place clean once he got back. He did the laundry and tidy up the bedroom as the machine did its work, and then he did the dishes, thanking the stars for the improved dishwasher they got as a wedding present.

 

 _This is not so bad_ he thought, _Maybe I can pretend it's Yuuri's birthday instead of mine, and even make him some lunch_. And he wouldn't need to deal with the depressing thoughts swirling in his mind.

 

That was a nice bargain with his own brain.

 

Right after vacuuming the living room, he finally sat down and decided to go over his social media and check for any messages from his friends and rink mates, since Yuuri had also taught him that there wasn't anything wrong in enjoying the love and appreciation given by his friends and fans, who didn't want more than give him their best wishes and let him know that he had a place in their hearts.

 

Viktor was still learning how to deal with his birthdays, always feeling terribly shocked at how fucked up he was that he even needed lessons on how to act on his own birthday.

 

Today, however, something even more shocking found him once he unlocked his phone. His Instagram feed was filled with birthday messages and Christmas wishes from fans and sponsors, but none of his friends nor skating mates had sent him a single message; not Yakov or Yurio, nor even Chris.

 

 _That's odd._ He was aware that many skaters knew about his birthday and that they used to send him at least an emoji to show they remembered him. Even Seung-Gil (what's that his name?), once had sent him a little card with a Husky dog chewing at a Congratulations sign. And JJ had even written a jingle just for him on his 25th birthday, thing that Viktor would never forget because of how bad it was.

 

So this silence now was really odd and unsettling.

 

Several explanations crossed his mind as he went over his inbox and message app (thrice). Maybe they were all jetlagged and tired, just like him. Or maybe they were too drunk from last night that they forgot about him. Or maybe the internet was failing all around the world because of the holidays, and he hadn't got any of the messages.

 

He saved his hopes on those last thoughts as he scrolled through the app, instantly noticing the dead silence on his husband's chat. Something like a balloon popped inside his chest, and he found himself sinking deeper into the couch, with a bitter feeling of disappointment swirling around his heart. He was convinced that Yuuri would send him a message while he was away, hoping Viktor would see it when he woke up.

 

But no. There wasn't anything there besides their last conversation from two days ago.

 

Viktor felt the disappointment creeping up his spine as his treacherous mind told him that Yuuri had actually forgotten about his birthday and had left him as if it was just a regular day, not even bothering to leave him a note of when he'd be back.

 

He couldn't believe that. His dear Yuuri, who'd tried so hard to change his mind about this special date, now had left him alone as if to remind him of all those years of loneliness that he'd tried so hard to forget...

 

...

 

No.

 

That wasn't right.

 

He knew Yuuri enough to know that he'd never disappoint him, not even by mistake, so the sheer thought of him forgetting about his husband's birthday was a complete lie; a disrespectful, dishonoring thought that should be ashamed for even existing.

 

So that must meant that Yuuri was planning something.

 

His confused heart started beating fast as he was struck by the realization of something that might happen that day, and he beamed with fear and excitement in anticipation. What if Yuuri was planning a party for him? Was it a surprise party? Where would it be? And who would be there? Was that why Yuuri had taken Makka with him? Were the both of them together in that plan? That traitorous dog... Viktor knew he shouldn't trust someone who's only interest was a snack.

 

He closed the app and leaned his head on the back of the couch, smiling at his own newly found desire to have a surprise birthday party, and, as if to confirm his musings, his phone buzzed in his hands with a message from his beloved, asking him to get ready to go out and have dinner.

 

Viktor sprinted towards the bedroom, wondering what kind of "dinner" was Yuuri planning.

 

***

 

Yuuri knew he was running late. Like, _very late_ , since the announced snowstorm was starting to take over St Petersburg. He had taken too long to get to Yurio's place and leave Makkachin there, to then rush to the event hall and help with the last details of the decorations and make sure everything was going as planned.

 

This year he wanted to do something special for Viktor's birthday, something that could show how much Yuuri loved him and to wish him the happiest of birthdays, thanking him and the entire universe for being born in such a special day.

 

Yuuri's biggest goal tonight was to make Viktor feel the most cherished and loved person in the entire world, and he was planning to do it properly: by throwing a huge party with all of their friends and serving Viktor's favorite food. He had even invited his family and asked his mother to make a cake (and this one definitely _would_ break everyone's diet), since Viktor loved Hiroko's cooking.

 

Yes, it was planned to be special, but Yuuri wasn't even _there_ yet, and time was running fast. Faster than Yuuri, apparently, because he entered the event hall right when his phone buzzed with the alarm he had set to call Viktor and tell him to get ready. Great, now he was late for picking up his husband, too.

 

He left the bouquet of roses he'd bought for Viktor on the table set for the presents, and texted Viktor in such a rush that it seemed half-hearted and almost rude. Well, at least he'd make him up for that.

 

He took a moment to contemplate the place, and was totally pleased and happy to see that it was _perfect_. There were balloons all over the ceiling; paper lamps colored with Viktor's most iconic skating costumes were hanging above the tables; and there was a little pedestal holding an ice skate-shaped cake with the number 30 on top.

 

Yuuri stood and smiled, already imagining his love's face once he entered this place.

 

And remembered that, to see it in person, he had to _run_.

 

He made a few calls to the people missing —although nearly everyone was there, because he'd called them asking for help— and made sure Yurio brought Makkachin with him. He then called a cab to pick Viktor up, and tried to calm himself down.

 

The car stopped in front of their building, and he received Viktor in the entrance. His husband was completely _stunning_ , dressed in his fanciest suit with his hair perfectly combed and wearing that intoxicating cologne Yuuri liked so much. He felt a sudden desire to end the night quickly and go straight to the "exchanging gifts" part.

 

"Hi, Vitya" he greeted softly, not helping the blush coloring his face. He gave Viktor the flowers and kissed him, reveling in the feeling of finally be able to do it "Happy birthday, my love" he said when they pulled away "Ready to go?"

 

Viktor nodded, too excited to form words, and they both got on the cab. Yuuri just said "back to where we were" to the driver, careful to not ruin the surprise, and cuddled up next to Viktor instead, filling him with the warmth he surely had missed the most part of the day.

 

Viktor leaned into him, noticing the stupid smile plastered on his face and wondering what mysterious place he was being treated to today.

 

The streets were nearly empty, the snowstorm raging with every pass of the minutes, and —to Yuuri's luck— darkening the sight, so Viktor had no idea where they were going.

 

They arrived at what looked like a giant concrete box, with nothing at the front but iron bars as the entrance, and so dimly illuminated that it looked like it was an abandoned building. Alright, this wasn't exactly what Viktor had in mind. He looked down at Yuuri, asking for an explanation, but the Japanese boy grinned and exclaimed excitedly

 

"Here we are!" He leaned to Viktor's ear and softly said "I really hope you like what I did for you" and gestured to the iron bars/door.

 

Viktor heard a bark coming from inside, and a thought flashed through his mind. _"Oh my god, is this a dog shelter?"._ He had been thinking on adopting a dog with Yuuri, but never imagined it would happen on his 30th birthday.

 

He quickly walked to the entrance, not really sure if they were ready to get another dog, and wondering why Yuuri had made him dress in a fancy suit if they were going to go to an animal shelter.

 

However, as soon as he stepped inside, all the lights turned on and a large group of people jumped up and screamed in unison:

 

"Happy Birthday, Viktor!!?"

 

He jumped back in surprise and was immediately tackled by a large ball of brown fur, and everyone started laughing and clapping with big smiles on their faces.

 

It was only then that Viktor realized who they were, and acknowledging it made everything even more surprising. Absolutely _all_ of the skaters he'd compete with were there; even the ones he didn't know that much. JJ, Seung-Gil, Emil and the Crispinos... they were all standing there, crowded around a big ice skate-shaped cake and clapping as if they've just witnessed the best show in their lives.

 

Viktor was quickly surrounded by his closest friends, bathing him in congratulations and presents and their best wishes; and after greeting and thanking all the guests, he felt Yuuri approaching him from behind, crushing him in a tight hug. He barely managed to leave the flowers on the presents table, and turned around to hug his husband.

 

"Do you like my surprise?" Yuuri said, his gorgeous eyes sparkling like gemstones

 

"Do I like it?" Viktor looked around, a big grin lighting up his face "Yuuri, this is the best birthday party I've ever had! You really arranged all this?"

 

Yuuri smiled openly, running his hands up and down Viktor's arms, to finally wrap his fingers in Viktor's hair. He nodded solemnly, and his voice was reverent and soft when he spoke

 

"I wanted to do something that showed how much I love you, how grateful I am to have met you. That's why I asked everyone we know to come here today and celebrate your birthday together. I know they're all grateful for knowing you, too" and he stepped on the tips of his toes to kiss him.

 

"Thank you, darling" Viktor said, suddenly remembering something really odd that had happened that afternoon "Wait, so this was _all_ your idea? Even the lack of messages on my social medias?" He asked. Yuuri giggled, his face heating up

 

"Well, that was something Phichit mentioned, and I kinda liked the idea" he rolled his eyes and caressed the silk strands of Viktor's hair "He helped me convince everyone so that you wouldn't suspect anything about the party. I guess it was a stupid idea in the end, didn't it?"

 

Viktor, who had swore not to lie to his husband since their wedding, simply lifted his shoulders in half a shrug, without wiping the fond smile on his face

 

"Well, let's just say it didn't work the way you wanted to" he answered, his voice playful "I did think it was odd, though. I thought they had forgotten about me, but then I knew that wasn't possible. So it occurred to me that maybe _you_ were behind that"

 

He laughed, and then Yuuri followed him, and everything was perfect as they started dancing to a light music playing in the background. Yuuri pressed his face against Viktor's chest, filling him with a reassuring warmth that promised him a million things, all starting with his "L" words, and that was everything Viktor needed.

 

"Thank you so much for being born on this day, Viktor" Yuuri murmured, and he kissed his head, reveling in the feeling of having his beautiful husband next to him.

 

It was then when Viktor finally understood what Yuuri truly meant with wanting to make every birthday special. They were all there, celebrating one more year of Viktor's life, and they were glad he was there, alive, having born in one of the most beautiful days of the year.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Remember you can find me on Tumblr as @luna-nya
> 
> Your comments and kudos always give me life n.n


End file.
